Story of a Swan
by Swanfeather
Summary: Watch how Swanpaw grows up to become Swanfeather. Will the Lion win or the Fox? Will the Swan take flight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Swanpaw you can do better than that", Swanpaw scrambled up the ravine. Up the top of the ravine was Tawnyshadow, Swanpaw's mentor. "I'm trying my hardest" said Swanpaw in between staggered breaths. When Swanpaw reached the top she slumped down and tried to catch her breath her pale grey body was heaving up and down. She sighed and started licking her white chest and underbelly. Tawnyshadow looked at Swanpaw in amusement, a rush of sympathy came across her as she remembered when she was Swanpaw's age. She could barely climb a sapling she shook the thought from her head, she was doing what was best for her apprentice. "Come on Swanpaw, let's go to the Great oak" said Tawnyshadow and started to walk in the direction of the Great oak, Swanpaw moaned and slowly got up. She trailed Tawnyshadow all the way to the Great oak. When they arrived Swanpaw's sister Birdpaw was there with her mentor Rainspot. "Birdpaw step lightly when you stalking a mouse, you sound like a lumbering twoleg" criticised Rainspot. Birdpaw quickly corrected herself and went off to stalking. "Rainspot do you mind if I and my apprentice hunt here?" asked Tawnyshadow.

"Fine with me, we were about to move anyway" said Rainspot and she disappeared looking for were Birdpaw had gone.

"Swanpaw I want you to try and climb the Great oak, climbing is your weakness so we are going to focus on it". Swanpaw started to open up her mouth but knew that however much she argued Tawnyshadow would still make her do it. So she started up the Great oak. Birdpaw her sister was much better at these things while she was better at hunting her brother Bramblepaw had the fighting skill. While Swanpaw was struggling to get up the tree Birdpaw appeared with a scrawny mouse in her mouth. Swanpaw sniggered, a kit could catch more than that she thought. Then Swanpaw saw the look of amusement in Birdpaw's eyes. Swanpaw look down at herself, she was holding on for dear life on a sturdy branch while the rest of her was dangling in the air. She tried to lift her legs onto the branch, but she could only manage to lift one onto the branch. She looked even more ridiculous now. Birdpaw looked at her and said "You a bit stuck there Swanpaw?" she said sweetly.

"I'm fine Birdpaw, thanks anyway" Swanpaw said "Would you like some help with your hunting? I'm sure I could find some time for you in my busy schedule" Swanpaw said sweetly. Birdpaw growled in annoyance and stalked off.

Swanpaw and Tawnyshadow walked towards the Thunderclan camp. As they approached the Blackberry bush barrier a yowl echoed around the camp. Tawnyshadow quickened her pace and Swanpaw matched it. "What do you think it was" said Swanpaw.

"It can't be good" said Tawnyshadow said worriedly.

They two cats ducked under the barrier and into the camp in the centre there was a group of cats circled around something. Swanpaw pushed through the crowd she was shocked at was she saw. Shiningnettle body lay in the middle of the clearing. Shiningnettle was dead.

That night many cats lay vigil for Shiningnettle. The Thunderclan lay in shock around the dead body. It had been such a long time since someone had left Thunderclan and joined Starclan. Swanpaw looked at the body of Shiningnettle she remembered when she was a kit Shiningnettle would tell her and her brother and sister stories about what she did as a warrior. Bramblepaw padded up to her side and pressed against her. He whispered in her ear some comforting words which made her feel a bit better. After the vigil was over Swanpaw padded into the apprentice den and lay down on her nest. She closed her eyes and remembered that Shiningnettle lived in Starclan now and she would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey It's Swanfeather here,**

**So this is my first fan-fic and I am really enjoying writing it. So can I please have more comments, 2 people commented out of 24. Also I need some names for shadowclan and windclan, I will be doing an allegiances chapter when I actually finish it. So I need names and I am giving you a chance to suggest the leader's names for shadowclan and windclan. Also I will be going on holiday on Saturday so there won't be that many chapters coming out.**

**Anyways onto the story,**

Chapter 2

Swanpaw opened her eyes to sun flowing into the apprentices den. She got up and walked out to the fresh kill pile. She chose a large mouse and went to sit down next to Briarpaw her best friend.

"Hey Swanpaw" said Briarpaw in between mouthfuls of thrush.

"Hey Briarpaw, did you sleep well?" Swanpaw said.

"My sleep was horrible thanks to Mouseclaw, he worked me so hard my limbs still ache" and shot a look of disgust at Mouseclaw.

As Briarpaw finished her sentence Mouseclaw padded up to both of them

"What was that about me?" Mouseclaw said

"Nothing Mouseclaw" said Briarpaw quickly.

Mouseclaw gave Briarpaw a suspicious look and turned to Swanpaw

"Me and Goldheart are taking over your training, Tawnyshadow's expecting Sparrowwing's kits

Swanpaw nodded she had noticed something strange about Tawnyshadow. Swanpaw had noticed she had been getting fatter and slower every moon.

"Okay Mouseclaw" she said disappointedly, Tawnyshadow was a good mentor. Ignoring her disappointed tone he flicked his tail as a signal to follow him and padded out of camp.

Foxpaw lunged at Swanpaw and hit her with his paw. It was a solid swipe and Swanpaw was a bit dazed. Foxpaw used this time to leap in the air and try and land on her shoulders he did this with ease he rolled her over and held her firmly down. Swanpaw bit his paw and his grip was loosened for a moment. Swanpaw rolled out of his grip. Swanpaw ducked under Foxpaw's belly and threw him across the clearing he landed with a thud in the sand.

"Good work Swanpaw" said Goldheart enthusiastically, Swanpaw nodded and padded over to Foxpaw.

"You all right Foxpaw?" Swanpaw asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Foxpaw as he heaved himself up into a sitting position.

"You two try and find some prey, I need to go on the evening patrol be back before nightfall" said Goldheart and padded off.

"Were do you want to hunt?" asked Foxpaw.

"We could go and ask Lionpaw and Briarpaw if they want to come hunting" suggested Swanpaw.

"You really like Lionpaw don't you?" said Foxpaw.

"Yes I do, but he has a crush on Birdpaw" Swanpaw sighed.

"I know a tom who like you a lot" said Foxpaw quietly.

"Who?" asked Swanpaw.

"Don't worry Swanpaw, you consider him as a friend and he's happy with that" Foxpaw replied.

"Anyway shouldn't we get moving?" Foxpaw suggested.

"Yeah we should get moving, why don't we hunt near the twoleg nest?" asked Swanpaw.

"Yeah, whatever" shrugged Foxpaw.

By the time Swanpaw and Foxpaw returned it was nightfall and they had gathered a good amount of prey between they had a caught: one squirrel, one rabbit, 3 mice, 1 thrush and 1 vole. The carried all this prey back to the camp. When they got back to the camp Nightshadow, the deputy was arranging patrols to go and find them.

"Swanpaw!" cried Rosewhisper she ran up to Swanpaw and licked her all over.

"Muuuum, stop it" complained Swanpaw as she was saying this her farther Swiftfang came padding up with her brother Bramblepaw.

"Swanpaw everyone was so worried about you and Foxpaw" said Swiftfang.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me Swanpaw" said Rosewhisper sternly.

"Yeah Swanpaw, you're my favourite cat in the clan" stated Bramblepaw.

"I won't do it again if it makes you so worried" Swanpaw said to her family.

A yowl rang over Swanpaw's voice.

"May all cats old enough to catch prey gather underneath highrock" yowled Hawkstar

Cats gathered under the highrock and waited for Hawkstar to speak

"As most of you know Swanpaw and Foxpaw were out hunting after nightfall and we all know how dangerous it is after nightfall so I have decided to make a rule apprentices are not allowed out of the camp after nightfall, that it is all"

Swanpaw padded into the apprentice den and lay down in her nest and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, Swanfeather here I will writing a lot more now after the holidays. **

**Guys I need reviews I love hearing people's info :D **

**I need some names for loners got any ideas?**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Thanks for the praise :D**

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thanks for the tips they helped me a lot :D, and I love your stories especially the one Honeystar's hope!**

**llPhosphorscencell: Sorry If I spelled your name wrong….. but thanks for the tips, and thanks for following.**

**Crowfeather78: I hoped you liked the story.**

**Anyway here are the Allegiances, **

Chapter 2:

**Allegiances**

_**Thunderclan**_

Leader: Hawkstar: Large brown tabby town, amber eyes

Deputy: Nightshadow: Black tom with grey underbelly, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat/s**

Hollyfall: Black she-cat with white underbelly

**Warriors**

Berryfur: dark Grey she cat with black underbelly, green eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Oneear: mottled tom, only has one ear that works, blue eyes

Gingertail: ginger she-cat with dark ginger markings on tail, green eyes

Rosewhisper: Pale brown she-cat with white chest and underbelly, blue eyes

Swiftfang: dark grey tom with white patches, amber eyes

Tawnyshadow: tawny she-cat, vibrant blue eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Rainyspot: white she-cat with brown splashes, green eyes

Apprentice: Birdpaw  
Sparrowwing: dark brown tom, amber eyes

Goldheart: short haired Golden/ginger tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Tigerfang: Orange tom with black stripe down back, blue eyes

Mouseclaw: long haired light brown tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Briarpaw

Snowcloud: short haired white she-cat with black tail tip, blue eyes

Leaffrost: long haired white and black tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Ebonyclaw: long haired black she-cat, amber eyes

Doefoot: short haired brown she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw: dark orange tom, green eyes

Swanpaw: pale grey she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes

Birdpaw: pale brown she cat, one white paw, amber eyes

Bramblepaw: dark grey tom, white paws, blue eyes

Briarpaw: dark brown she-cat with pale brown underbelly, green eyes

Lionpaw: golden tom with white underbelly, amber eyes

**Queens**

Mistcloud: silver she-cat, blue eyes, mother to Frostkit, Silkkit and Blossomkit

Flowerpetal: black white she-cat, blue eyes, mother to Clawkit, Toothkit and Mothkit

**Elders**

Spidermask: calico she-cat, amber eyes

Sootear: Grey she-cat, blue eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader: Reedstar: long haired brown tom, blue eyes

Deputy: Darkeye: short haired black tom with white patches, green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Treenose: brown tom with light brown underbelly, amber eyes

**Warriors**:

Shiningflower: short haired brown she-cat, green eyes

Hollowflare: long haired ginger tom with white underbelly, blue eyes

Diamondglow: white she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

Apprentice: Reflectpaw

Thunderdrop: silver tom with black spot around eye, green eyes

Ashflight: dark grey tom with black tail and paws, blue eyes

Blueeyes: silver she-cat with dark grey paws, amber eyes

Greylight: light grey she cat with white patches on pelt, green eyes

Icetip: Silver she cat with splashes of white, amber eyes

Stormforest: long haired light brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Willowsong: Black she-cat, amber eyes

Summersky: Light ginger she-cat, green eyes

Autumnleaf: ginger she-cat with light brown flecks, amber eyes

Leafdrop: sandy coloured tom, blue eyes

Moonstorm: dark grey tom black rings on tail and on feet, green eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Silverfern: Silver coloured she cat with white flecks, amber eyes

Pebblestone: brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Greensun: White tom with black and brown splashes, amber eyes

Firespark: handsome ginger tom has sandy coloured paws, green eyes

Thunderflight: white and light brown tom, amber eyes

Puddlestep: silver, black and white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice:**

Minnowpaw: Dark grey tom with white patches, blue eyes

Poolpaw: tawny coloured she-cat, amber eyes

Reflectpaw: silver she-cat with dark grey paws and markings, green eyes

**Queens:**

Waterlily: light ginger she cat dark ginger rings on tail, green eyes expecting Thunderflight's kit's

Silverfern: Silver coloured she cat with white flecks, amber eyes, and mother to Flightkit, and Stripekit

**Elders:**

Scorchfang: tawny tom, amber eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! That's an improvement 2 reviews in 1 day! Anyways we had a STUPID Athletics carnival so annoying…. I'm not that sporty I'm more of a brainiac :D Also I'm going to start writing in 1****st**** Person.**

**Anyways onto the chappie!**

Chapter 3: 

I woke with someone calling my name

"Swanpaw get up"

"Why should I?" I moaned

"You're on dawn patrol with Ebonyclaw, Rosewhisper, and Lionpaw and me now get up!"

I slowly hauled myself into sitting position and padded out of the den. Outside there was very few cats most of them were sleeping. I sighed at the thought of my warm nest in between Briarpaw and Thistlepaw. I shook the thought out of my head, I should me thinking about the clan not my warm nest.

"Finally" sighed Foxpaw "Come on the others are already patrolling the Riverclan border"

We padded out of camp to catch up with the others. As we padded through the undergrowth suddenly I froze.

"Riverclan!" I spat

"Are you sure this is a good Idea Darkeye?" said a whimpering voice

"If you don't agree with what I'm doing you are a traitor to Riverclan" spat a rough voice "We need more kits and this is the only way to get them"

"What about Flightkit and Stripekit?" whimpered a quiet voice

"Those scrawny things, they're not going to survive throught leaf-bare"

"But how are we going to get to the nursery?"

"We are going to stay here to night-fall and wait till everyone is asleep"

"What about the night guard?"

"Think about it Puddlestep… what you think I'm going to do?" said Darkeye mockingly

While this was all happening me and Foxpaw were sitting quietly behind bush listening in on the convocation of the Riverclan warriors. The Riverclan warriors who I knew as Darkeye and Puddlestep padded closer and closer to our hiding spot. Then they stopped.

"We better find a hiding place quickly before Thunderclan scent us" said Darkeye wearily at the mention of Thunderclan"

The two Riverclan cats turned around and went back in the direction of Riverclan. I turned around and looked at the shocked Thunderclan apprentice.

"Foxpaw snap out of it" I growled Foxpaw jumped out of his trance and looked at me

"Don't those Riverclan scum have any respect for the warrior code?" he spat out "Don't call Riverclan scum" I retaliated aggressively

"Why are you defending the Riverclan scum, you traitor" he hissed

"You are always so quick to judge, you're the one whose scum, you can't fight, can't hunt and can't express your feelings" I yowled angrily. Foxpaw looked at me surprised. I returned the stare with a gaze of pure distain.

"I need to catch up to the Riverclan warriors" I said coldly, "On the other hand you need to go and tell the clan for two Riverclan warriors to come into camp at nightfall, I will back at camp soon" and I padded away not giving him the chance too reply.

As I padded towards the Riverclan boundary I could here mumbling voices. As I quickened my pace I could hear the rushing of water. I arrived at the river just after the Riverclan warriors had left. I sat down next to the river for a bit and thought. They had probably caught my scent and were travelling up the River. To follow them I would have to wash myself to get rid of the scent. I got up and felt the water, I needed to hop in too wash the scent away. I slowly waded in and then scrambled out. As a Thunderclan cat I wasn't very fond of water.

I started off again and followed the river up to the Twoleg bridge. I sniffed the air the scent of the Riverclan warriors was still fresh they had been here just a few minutes before. I was getting tired by now and I flopped down and lay there for a while I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. My eyes snapped awake at the sound of cracking twigs. I saw two cats a few meters away.

"It's time to go to the Thunderclan camp and take those kits" meowed Darkeye

"Are you sure this is a good idea…."mewed Puddlestep warily

Darkeye whipped around and said "If I ever here those words from your mouth again you'll be dead meat" he growled. Puddlestep nodded vigorously not wanting death to take him.

Swanpaw followed the Riverclan warriors all the way to the Thunderclan camp.

"Remember grab as many kits as you can and do not wake anyone" growled Darkeye quietly

Puddlestep nodded and the two cats made their way into the camp. All the Thunderclan warriors were there waiting for them. The two Riverclan warriors were outnumbered massively and were easily defeated.

"H h h how? stuttered Darkeye. Hawkstar padded up to the two warriors he looked at them with disgust "Well, a brave _apprentice _heard all your plans and told me, I fact this _apprentice_ has been following you"

"What!" screeched Darkeye "You mean I have been outsmarted by an apprentice?"

"Exactly" said Hawkstar


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, I am over 150 views WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have changed Swanpaw's brothers' name to Thistlepaw. I do accept OC's! This is going to be a short chappie.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: You are my favourite viewer and who is Snowpaw? I do accept OC's and I will use your ones and I will use your loner she will be the leader! And your right 3****rd**** person is much better for me, I'm so sorry for punctuation mistakes though, I'm quiet young and I'm not that great at punctuation so yeah :D**

Chapter 4:

A yowl of fury echoed around the Thunderclan camp. Darkeye and Puddlestep were surrounded.

"Now what should I do with you?" asked Hawkstar

"Why don't we kill them?" suggested Tigerfang licking his lips

"We should send them back to Riverclan" Snowcloud mewed quietly

"No, we should get them to tell Riverclans secrets" Leaffrost suggested viciously

"No, we should not torture, kill or force them to betray their clan" spat Berryfur

"Enough!" yowled Hawkstar, "Me and my senior warriors Berryfur, Oneear, and Gingertail will discuss what to do", "For now we will have Darkeye and Puddlestep guarded" "Ebonyclaw and Doefoot you will guard these cat until we decide, that is all for now"

The congregation of cat slowly broke up and disappeared into their dens and Hawkstar and the senior warriors disappeared into Hawkstar's den.

"Hawkstar this decision is important, and we need to handle this situation gently" improvised Gingertail

"I think that we should punish them for what they did" suggested Oneear

"I think we should escort Darkeye and Puddlestep back to Riverclan and let their own clan deal with them, Riverclan will be so embarrassed they will get the punishment they deserve" mewed Berryfur

"Good idea Berryfur, and to embarrass them even more we will send Swanpaw with them"

suggested Gingertail. Oneear nodded at the suggestions and all head turned to the large tabby tom, Hawkstar.

"I don't know what I would do without you" said Hawkstar half smiling.

"Swanpaw, guess what!" Briar mewed enthusiastically

"What is it Briarpaw?" asked Swanpaw

"Me and Lionpaw passed our last assessment test!" Briarpaw said leaping for joy

"You're going to be warriors!" said Swanpaw excitedly

"I wonder what my warrior name is going to be?", "Maybe Briarwing or Briarheart or Briarflower or Briarsky or" Swanpaw stopped her from saying anymore.

"I'm sure your name will be beautiful" Swanpaw was interrupted by a yowl.

"May all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather at highrock" yowled Hawkstar.

"We have two apprentices that are ready to become warriors"

"Leaffrost has Lionpaw completed his training?"

"Yes" Leaffrost said proudly

"Lionpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do" confirmed Lionpaw

"Then from now on you will be known as Lionstreak Starclan honours you loyalty and you're fighting skills.

"Mouseclaw has Briarpaw completed her training?"

"Yes she has" mewed Mouseclaw

"Briarpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes" said Briarpaw sounding as if it was obvious

"Then from now on you will be known as Briarsky Starclan honours your friendliness and courage"

"Briarsky, Lionstreak, Briarsky, Lionstreak, Briarsky, Lionstreak" chanted the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I have been writing other things. But now I'm focussed again so enjoy reading -**

"Congratulations Briarsky" Swanpaw mewed

"Thanks Swanpaw, I bet that you're going to get your warrior name soon!" mewed Briarsky enthusiastically

"I hope so!" mewed Swanpaw

"Briarsky, you can talk to Swanpaw after you do the vigil" mewed Nightshadow

"Bye Briarsky, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah bye" said Briarsky as she padded off to Lionstreak

"Swanpaw, Hawkstar wants to see you in his den" mewed Nightshadow

"Thanks, Nightshadow" said Swanpaw as she padded toward Hawkstar's den.

Swanpaw padded into Hawkstar's den where Berryfur, Oneear and Gingertail were.

"Swanpaw, come in" mewed Gingertail warmly

Swanpaw slowly padded into the warm den.

"Do you realise what you've done Swanpaw?" asked Hawkstar

"Ummmmm" hesitated Swanpaw

"You have saved multiple lives" mewed Hawkstar "You should be rewarded"

"No….No there is no reason for me to be rewarded, I was just protecting my clan" mewed Swanpaw

"An attitude of a warrior" mewed Hawkstar proudly "That's why you'll be having your warrior ceremony now"

"What?!" Swanpaw yowled "I'm not old enough, and my climbing is horrible" protested Swanpaw

"Fine, I give you your own private assessment now, and see if you're ready" mewed Hawkstar defiantly

Swanpaw looked at Hawkstar with amazement "Ok Hawkstar, if you really want to"

"Come on then" Hawkstar prompted

Swanpaw and Hawkstar slipped out of the camp unnoticed.

"I want you to go and catch as prey as you can" instructed Hawkstar "I'll be waiting here"

Swanpaw nodded and started hunting. Swanpaw caught the scent of a mouse and followed it until she found it. She stepped lightly and dropped into a hunters crouch and pounced, she killed the mouse cleanly. This went on for a while, she caught a good amount of prey. She picked it all up and padded over to the place where Hawkstar was supposed to be. However he wasn't there, his scent was stale and was heading in the direction of Windclan. Swanpaw buried her catching's and followed the scent. She was getting closer and closer Windclan border and feeling uneasy. Then she spotted Hawkstar in a clearing just on the border with another cat. As she padded closer she recognised the other cat as Roselight of Windclan.

"Hawkstar!" mewed Swanpaw with surprise "What are you doing here with Roselight?"

"I..I can explain" stuttered Hawkstar

"Hawkstar, I won't tell anyone I promise, I think that all cats should have a chance to love okay?" Swanpaw mewed

"Thank you so much Swanpaw" mewed Hawkstar

"Yes, thank you Swanpaw" mewed Roselight

"It's alright Roselight and Hawkstar" said Swanpaw while studying Roselight.

"Also I need a favour Swanpaw, well I and Roselight have had three kits and she can't keep them, so I was wondering would you help me carry them back to the camp?" asked Hawkstar

"Where are they?" asked Swanpaw

Roselight lifted her tail and revealed the 3 toms. Swanpaw padded up to them and looked at them.

"What are their names?" asked Swanpaw

"Blackkit, Shrewkit and Gorsekit" Roselight answered

"Swanpaw, I think we should be getting back, and you'll be having your warrior ceremony" Hawkstar mewed

Hawkstar picked up Shrewkit and put Blackkit on his back, While Swanpaw picked up Gorsekit.

"Swanpaw a word" mewed Roselight "Meet me here tomorrow tonight ok?"

"Why?" asked Swanpaw

"Because there's something you need to know" and with that Roselight padded off

Swanpaw picked up Gorsekit and thought about what Roselight had said. What was it that she had to tell her? Swanpaw shook the thought from her head. She focussed on catching up to Hawkstar.

When the two cats arrived back at the camp it was evening.

"Hawkstar!" "You took your time" criticized Nightshadow "What do you have here?" he said looking at the kits.

"Swanpaw and I found them near the thunderpath, and we brought them here" explained Hawkstar.

Nightshadow looked at him suspiciously.

"So is Swanpaw ready to become a warrior?" asked Nightshadow

"Of course she is" mewed Hawkstar

"When are you going to make her a warrior?" asked Nightshadow

"Now" mewed Hawkstar

"May all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather at high-rock" "Swanpaw has saved multiple kit's lives, I have assessed her myself and she's ready" "Mouseclaw and Goldheart has Swanpaw finished her training?"

"She has" confirmed Mouseclaw

"Swanpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code above anything else?" Hawkstar said through stutters

"I do" mewed Swanpaw

Then from now on you shall be known as Swanfeather, may Starclan honour your courage, braveness and wisdom"

"Swanfeather, Swanfeather, Swanfeather" chanted Thunderclan. Briarsky, Thistlepaw, Rosewhisper, Swiftfang, Hawkstar, Tawnypelt, Goldheart and Mouseclaw were chanting the loudest.

Swanfeather could sense Foxpaw's sad eyes looking at her and Birdpaw's jealous eyes looking at her also.

Then Lionstreak approached her "Hey Swanfeather, I was wondering if we could talk later _alone_"

"Uhhhhhh, I guess so" mewed Swanfeather uneasily

"Good, see you later then" Lionstreak mewed excitedly and padded off.

Then Briarsky padded up to Swanfeather "You got your warrior name finally!"

"Yeah I did, I can't wait to sleep in the warrior den with you!" exclaimed Swanfeather

"Swanfeather you have to do the vigil now" Nightshadow bossed

"Ok Nightshadow" Swanfeather mewed

"Bye Briarsky, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" and with that she walked away

In the morning when Swanfeather had finished her vigil several things were going through her head. What did Roselight want to talk about?, What did Lionstreak want?, Why was Birdpaw jealous of her?, Why was Foxpaw sad? And why was Hawkstar seeing Roselight?

"Hey Swanfeather, me and Briarsky made your nest, she would've told you but she's on patrol" explained Lionstreak

"Thank you so much!" "I'm very tired from the vigil, so I might go to sleep now" mewed Swanfeather

Lionstreak's face fell "I was hoping we could talk?"

"I'm sorry Lionstreak but I promise when I wake up I'll talk to you"

"Ok" said Lionstreak still a bit Crestfallen

"Thank you Lionstreak, you're a really good friend" Swanfeather said and rubbed her head on his shoulder and padded into the warriors den.

**Lionstreak's POV **

I looked at Swanfeather, I had always had feelings for her and she thinks I like someone else. I watched as she padded across to the prey pile. So elegant, so graceful and so kind. However she seems to like Foxpaw, but after their big fight now was my chance to tell her my feelings!

"Lionstreak!" Birdpaw mewed "Guess what I heard, Swanfeather and Hawkstar are in a relationship"

"What a load lode Fox-dung"

"It's true though they spent like the whole of yesterday together, and she's been called to his den twice today!" gossiped Birdpaw

"Stop spreading rumours Birdpaw, It's not nice and I don't believe anything you just said"

Birdpaw looked at me with a hurt expression. I know she has feelings for me but I have none for her. Then Swanfeather walked up to me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked

"Well…" "I'd like it if we went into the forest and talked about it"

"Sure"

Swanfeather and Lionstreak walked out of the Thunderclan camp and into the forest.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Swanfeather

"Well I was hoping we could go deeper into the forest" suggested Lionstreak

"Of course we can go deeper into the forest" mewed Swanfeather

"Thanks" mewed Lionstreak

"Follow me I know the perfect place to talk" mewed Lionstreak

"Ok" agreed Swanfeather

The two cat's padded deeper into Thunderclan territory.

"Okay you have to promise not to show anyone this spot"

"I promise" swore Swanfeather

Lionstreak walked through a dense bush and Swanfeather followed. The spot was surrounded by trees and had a small pond.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Swanfeather

"So you like it?" asked Lionstreak

"I don't like it, I love it!" exclaimed Swanfeather

"Swanfeather I need to confess something"

"What is it?" asked Swanfeather

"Ever since we were kits I have had a crush on you, but while we grew up my feelings became stronger and stronger until I couldn't hold it I anymore, I had to tell you" "But before you say that you have feelings for Foxpaw, I will not get angry at you if you choose him as your mate" explained Lionstreak

Swanfeather started to smile "Lionstreak I have feelings for you too, but I know Foxpaw has feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for Foxpaw" "I don't want to break his heart"

"I know how you feel, Birdpaw has a crush on me and I don't want to break her heart either"

"But here we're in our own world where Foxpaw or Birdpaw don't exist" mewed Swanfeather pressing onto Lionstreak

"Will you meet me here every moon?" asked Lionstreak

"Of course I will, Lionstreak" mewed Swanfeather

"I was wondering would you like to stay the night here?" asked Lionstreak

"Not tonight, because we don't have a cover" observed Swanfeather

"Good point" Lionstreak mewed

"Can I tell Briarsky what we're doing?" asked Swanfeather

"Of course we can, she's my sister and your best friend" Lionstreak mewed

"We should head back to camp, my mother will be worrying her head off" chuckled Swanfeather

"I wish my mum was like that" sighed Lionstreak

"Gingertail was a good mum she was just very strict" offered Swanfeather

"You're always so positive" mewed Lionstreak and entwined his tail with hers

The two cats walked through the forest towards the camp with tails entwined. Then Foxpaw came running up. There was a flurry of movement.

"Hi Swanfeather, how are you?!" asked Foxpaw with exited tone

"I'm doing fine thanks" she said coldly

"What were you two doing?" Foxpaw's voice suddenly getting serious

"Ummmm we were…. talking" stuttered Lionstreak

"Was I talking to you?" spat Foxpaw and turned back to Swanfeather

"So are you enjoying being a warrior?" asked Foxpaw

Lionstreak was nudging Swanfeather as a sign to go "Fine thanks, I just need to go and talk to Briarsky" mewed Swanfeather quickly

Foxpaw's face fell "Ok see you round" he said quietly

Swanfeather nodded quickly and padded away.

"I didn't know he liked you this bad!" exclaimed Lionstreak

"I will talk to him and tell him my feeling toward him when he's a warrior" "But for now we have to forget our original plan and do what we want" Swanfeather said "Starting with this" the two cats walked into the camp with tails intwined.


	7. Chapter 7

**One word REVIEWS please. I only got 1 for chapter 7. Anyways I have a logical explanation for not updating. I have adopted a cat! Her name is Willow! Also I have experienced writers block.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: I'll try to Improve anyways thanks for commenting a lot, right now your my favourite person on this website! **

_5 moons later_

"Thunderclan" yowled Hawkstar "I have come to the decision that Darkeye and Puddlestep shall be sent back to Riverclan. There were yowls of protest.

"Hawkstar, you mouse-brained fool, we should kill them before they do anymore damage" yowled Tigerfang

Hawkstar spun around "Is that a challenge" he spat

"It is" declared Tigerfang violently

Hawkstar leaped at him and pinned him down. Thunderclan gasped. Tigerfang rolled out of his grip and slashed at Hawkstar's face. Blood started pouring out of his face. Swanfeather looked at the situation. Hawkstar was on the floor with a pool of blood around him, Tigerfang was standing victorious over Hawkstar.

"Thunderclan welcome your new leader Tigerstar" he said valiantly

"Never" spat Swanfeather

"Well Swanfeather if you don't agree with me you'll end up like Hawkstar here"

Swanfeather growled and leapt at Tigerfang. She landed squarely on his shoulders but he threw her off. Swanfeather was on the floor for a few seconds then got up. She saw the look of anger on Lionstreak's face. Tigerfang pinned her down and was ready to take her life.

Then a golden blur leapt on Tigerfang.

"Lionstreak, get off me I thought we were friends" mewed Tigerfang

"Well I love Swanfeather more than anything in the world" retorted Lionstreak

"You're weak Lionstreak" mewed Tigerfang with distain

While all this was happening Swanfeather had gotten out of Tigerfang's hold and was cringing with pain. She saw Lionstreak wrestling with Tigerfang. She summoned all her power and attacked Tigerfang. She pinned Tigerfang and delivered the killing bite and then she collapsed.

Swanfeather woke up in the medicine cat den. Then she noticed a weird sensation in her belly but she ignored it.

"Swanfeather!" mewed Hollyfall with surprise "You're awake"

"Yeah I am" she pointed out needlessly "What happened anyway?"

"Well Tigerfang and you had a fight and you blacked out after you killed him, you've been asleep for 4 days" Hollyfall explained

"What!" exclaimed Swanfeather "You mean to tell me that I've been sleeping for 4 days!"

They were interrupted by Lionstreak padding into the den

"Hollyfall, how is Swanfeather?" he asked worriedly

"She's awake" she said calmy

"What!" exclaimed Lionstreak and rushed into the den.

"Swanfeather!" he nuzzled her for what seemed for a moon "I was so worried" he stuttered

"I love you too" Swanfeather chuckled

"Swanfeather we have talk, alone" mewed Hollyfall

Swanfeather looked at Lionstreak "Do you mind?"

"Not at all honey" he mewed.

When Lionstreak had left Hollyfall started.

"While I was examining you I learnt something" mewed Hollyfall

"What is it?" Swanfeather mewed

"You're pregnant" she mewed

Swanfeather eyes winded with surprise.

"That's ….. that's amazing news" mewed Swanfeather" quietly

"You're about 8 moon pregnant" smiled Hollyfall

"Could you get Lionstreak please I must tell him"

"Of course" mewed Hollyfall and padded out of the den. She returned a few minutes later with him.

"I will give you two a bit of privacy" she said and padded out

"Lionstreak please do not be frightened by this news you will be wonderful" started Swanfeather

"Is everything alright" he asked concerned

"Lionstreak I'm expecting kits!" mewed Swanfeather

"What!" he screeched, he smiled and started covering her with licks

"I will love our kits as much as I love you" he concluded

"I know you will" she smiled

Outside of the medicine cat den Foxflare a newly made warrior was staring at his paws. He had heard that Swanfeather was expecting Lionstreak's kits.

"What's wrong?" asked Birdflight padding up to him

"Swanfeather expecting Lionstreak's kits" he sighed. She looked at him hurt.

"I guess I don't mean anything to you" she spat

"What are you talking about Birdflight?" he asked confused

"I thought you had feelings for me" she whispered

A rush of realisation overtook him. Birdflight had been there for him every moment he was sad.

"I do" he replied pushing against her. Birdflight smiled and licked his ear.

**2 kit names will be accepted : D for Lionstreak and Swanfeather kits**

**Anyways Swanfeather out**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways Swanfeather's kits will be born! I decided to accept 6 kits they are all so cute! **

**Anyways on to the chappie,**

Chapter 8:

Swanfeather lay in the nursery bored. Tawnyshadow and her kits Smallkit and Sunkit were sleeping. Lionstreak was on patrol. Mistcloud and Flowerpetal's kits were apprenticed. Briarsky was sleeping 24/7 and Brambleheart was always busy fussing over her.

"Swanfeather!"

Swanfeather turned her head and saw Foxflare and Birdflight standing together with their tails entwined.

"What is it Foxflare?" she mewed tiredly.

"Well I and Birdflight are mates now!" he mewed happily.

Swanfeather's eyes widened. "Congratulations!" she mewed shocked.

"Also I thought that you might want some company" he offered. Swanfeather looked cautiously at Birdflight.

"If it's alright with Birdflight, you can join me" she mewed slowly. Foxflare looked at Birdflight.

"Fine with me" Birdflight mumbled. Foxflare's eyes lit up with joy. He padded over to Swanfeather and sat down next her.

"So what does it feel like?" Foxflare mewed looking at Swanfeather's swelling stomach.

"Well, I feel happy and worried at the same time; worried for their future and happy because I'll be a mother" she mewed wisely.

Foxflare looked at her stomach lovingly. "I wish they were mine" he mumbled under his breath. Swanfeather caught this and looked at him shocked.

"I think you should leave Foxflare" she mewed angrily. Foxflare looked at her with surprise and realised that she caught what he had said. He padded out of the nursery with Birdflight flanking him.

"Birdflight, I want to speak to you" she mewed. Birdflight rolled her eyes and padded over to Swanfeather's side.

"What is it?"

"Well I don't think Foxflare is over me yet" she mewed quietly. Birdflight looked at her sadly.

"I know, I'm not entirely over Lionstreak either" she admitted. Swanfeather sighed.

"But I do love Foxflare" "And I think I'm pregnant" she mewed quietly. Swanfeather's eyes lit up.

"But why tell me?" she asked in confusion

"Well, I guess I've always been jealous of you but now that I'm an expecting mother I want to be perfect" she explained.

"Birdflight, you will be the perfect mother" smiled Swanfeather. Birdflight smiled a bright smile that Swanfeather had never seen before. Then Lionstreak padded in. He walked up to Swanfeather and nuzzled her cheek. Birdflight's smile suddenly dropped.

"Hello Lionstreak" mewed Birdflight coldly.

"Ummmmmmm Hi" mewed Lionstreak awkwardly.

"Anyway, I should be going see you later Swanfeather" she mewed. Swanfeather nodded and turned to Lionstreak.

"Why do you have to be so awkward?" she sighed. Lionstreak laughed and wrapped himself around her.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world?" he asked seriously.

"Of course I do" she mewed lovingly.

"Good". Swanfeather did a big yawn and snuggled into Lionstreak's fur. Lionstreak placed his tail protectively over her belly.

Swanfeather woke up in the morning with the sunlight streaming into the nursery. She looked around. Sunkit was sleeping, but Tawnyshadow and Smallkit were awake.

"Does it hurt, I mean giving birth?" asked Swanfeather

"Well, It does but in the end you feel brilliant" Tawnyshadow replied. "You know it seems only yesterday that you were my apprentice" she mewed

"I know, you were such a good mentor" she complimented.

Then a pain rippled through her body. Tawnyshadow looked at her worriedly.

"I'm going to get Hollyfall" she mewed and raced out of the nursery. Swanfeather started screeching in pain. Then Hollyfall and Lionstreak followed by Tawnyshadow raced into the nursery.

"Swanfeather are you all right?" Lionstreak mewed worried.

"Lionstreak, go and get a stick" commanded Hollyfall.

"Tawnyshadow, could you get your kits out of the nursery please" mewed Hollyfall quickly. Tawnyshadow nodded and grabbed Littlekit by the scruff and told Sunkit to follow her out.

"Hollyfall, please get something that can help the pain" she screeched. At that moment a wet bundle slipped out. Hollyfall grabbed the kit and nipped the sack. Then Lionstreak burst in.

"Swanfeather!" he yelped in surprise

"Lionstreak come over here I need your help" Hollyfall mewed urgently. Swanfeather's litter was a big one for sure. Lionstreak raced over to Hollyfall. Hollyfall pushed a she-cat towards him. After a while, Swanfeather was the mother to six kits. Four she-cats and 2 toms. Hollyfall nodded happily and wandered out of the nursery

"They're beautiful" whispered Lionstreak. Swanfeather nodded tiredly.

"I'll leave you to sleep" he murmured.

"No, I want to name them" she mewed quietly. Lionstreak's face lit up.

"Well, what about Frostkit for the pure white she-cat?" he suggested

"It's perfect, and what about Goldenkit for the she-cat that looks like you?" Lionstreak nodded and studied his other offspring.

"Finchkit for the golden tom and Moonkit for the longhaired silver she-cat" mewed Swanfeather.

"Quailkit for the golden-brown tom and Leopardkit for the white she-cat with golden dapples" he mewed.

"So it's settled, Frostkit, Goldenkit, Finchkit, Moonkit, Quailkit and Leopardkit" she mewed happily

"Such a big family" Lionstreak turned his head to see his sister Briarsky walk in.

"Briarsky!" cried Swanfeather happily.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you it's just that I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed

"What!" "With whose kits?" Swanfeather screeched.

"Brambleheart's" she mewed happily.

"Our kits will be cousins!" mewed Swanfeather happily. Briarsky smiled.

"By the way your kits are adorable" she complimented. "By Judging on their looks I think Leopardkit and Moonkit will be heart-breakers"

Swanfeather laughed and nuzzled her kits. Lionstreak looked over their kits fondly. Then Hawkstar came padding in.

"Well you're going to have your arms full" he chuckled.

"Yes, I can't believe I had a litter of six" she exclaimed happily.

"Anyway I would like you to get out of the nursery as soon as you can" he mewed seriously

"Why?" she mewed confused.

"I need warriors" he mewed

"I guess so" she mewed.

**Hey hoped you like this chapter! I will be updating more regularly! R&R**

**And do you think she should have another litter of kits after this one? Or should she become a warrior again?**


End file.
